If You Don't Want to Love Me
by Amerique
Summary: One of the Duke boys feels like he's not wanted around anymore, so after an arguement at dinner with his cousin, he runs away. Can the rest of the Dukes find him, or will he be gone for good?
1. Gone

**Here's a story I'm writing right now whileI take a hopefully short break from my other ones. (I got dang writers block on them.)I want to thank Elenhin for the beta work. So please R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been almost a week since he ran away from home. He was now almost to the state boarder and was beginning to have second thoughts about leaving. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have left. Then again, they already made it clear that they didn't want me there anymore. And if they really miss me they'd have been out looking for me by now. Man I'm hungry, I wonder how much money I have left." He said as he reached into his jean pocket. He pulled out fifty dollars and ninety-nine cents.

"This should hopefully get me by until I get wherever I'm going, if not I can always work and get money that way. I'll just have watch how much I spend." Sighing, he stuck the money back into his pocket. He picked up his bag of clothes and headed off to find some place to start a new life and to be away from everyone who didn't want him. Soon he began to think back to the day almost one week ago, the same night that he left.

* * *

The day had started out like any other day at the Duke farm. Bo and Luke were outside doing their morning chores before breakfast. Luke had been cleaning out the stall where Maudine the mule was kept, and Bo was collecting the eggs for breakfast.

"Hey Luke, I'm gonna run these eggs inside for Uncle Jesse real fast."

"Alright Bo, just hurry back I don't want to be stuck doing yer chores."

"Alright Luke. Be right back." Bo said as he took the basket full of eggs inside to his uncle.

"Here's the eggs Uncle Jesse." Bo said as he sat the basket no the kitchen table.

"Thank you Bo. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure Uncle Jesse."

"I was wondering if you could run that there package into town for me. " Jesse said pointing to a rather large package sitting on one of the chairs.

"Alright Uncle Jesse." Bo said as he grabbed the package off the chair and headed outside to get his bike. Still not being old enough to drive, Bo still had to use his old hand me down bike he got from Luke for his birthday last year "Hey Bo, where you goin'?"

"I gotta go to town real fast. Can you do my chores for me?"

"Um, sure I guess. Hey do you think you can get me a soda while yer in town?"

"Uh, sure. What kind do you want?"

"It don't matter." "Okay, I'll be back in a little while. Oh yeah. Luke?"

"Yeah Bo?"

"Would it be alright if I help you work on that car you got a couple weeks ago when I get back?"

"I don't see why not. I'll wait 'til you get back then 'fore I get started on it."

"Great, thanks Luke!" Bo said as he set off down the road. It took Bo about twenty-five minutes or so to reach town. Bo rode to the post office and leaned his bike against the side of the building. Bo walked in the post office and looked around for the post mistress, Miss Tizzdale.

"Hi Miss Tizzdale."

"Take a number and state your name please."

"Oh right. Bo Duke, number one." Bo said as he showed the little old lady his number card. Miss Tizzdale looked at the card and then nodded.

"Alright, what can I do for today?"

"I got a package here from Uncle Jesse that he wanted me to bring here to mail out." Bo said as he sat the box on the counter.

"Alright, I'll get this out as soon as I finish my deliveries."

"Thank you Miss Tizzdale." Bo said as he left the post office. Bo then made his way across the street to the little carry out to get Luke's soda. After Bo got Luke's soda, he went back to the front of the post office to get his bike. Once Bo got his bike, he headed back towards the farm, humming a tune while he went. Bo got back to the farm in about fifteen minutes without the package.

"Hey ya'll, I'm back." Bo said as he jumped off his bike and put it away. Luke who had been on the porch, came down and walked over to Bo.

"Here's yer soda Luke." Bo said as he handed Luke his soda.

"Hey thanks Bo. uncle Jesse said that you need to finish your chores, he told me to wait until you got back instead of doing them myself."

"Alright, I'll get started on them." Bo said as he headed back to the barn.

"Oh Bo, can you take care of Maudine's hoof for Uncle Jesse? She's been favoring that front right leg again." Luke said before Bo disappeared into the barn. Bo who had been singing to himself, didn't hear what Luke had asked him to do.

About an hour later, Bo came back in from finishing up his chores. He went into the bathroom to clean up.

"Bo, your breakfast is in the fridge." Jesse told Bo.

"Alright Uncle Jesse." Bo got into the fridge and got out his breakfast and heated it up.

After he finished eating, Bo went to find Luke so they could work on the car together.

"Hey Luke, you in here?" Bo called as he looked into the living room only to find that Luke wasn't there. Bo then thought that they would be outside. Just as Bo was about to open the front door, Luke came storming in and knocked Bo down by accident. Luke stumbled backwards himself, but remained standing.

"I was just about to come get you. Uncle Jesse's really steamed at you right now. And he yelled at me for not telling you, I had to explain to him that I did."

"What did you tell me?"

"What do you think? Because of you I get in trouble for doing what I was told."

"I did do what you told me too, I got you your soda. Was I supposed to do something else?"

"Oh what? Now you're playing Mr. Innocent. Bo I can't believe you would do something like that. Not only did you neglect Maudine, but you got me grounded for a week. So don't be planning on helping me work on MY car again." Bo sat on the floor looking up at Luke, wide eyed and confused. Luke stormed off into his and Bo's room. Luke slammed the door. Bo stood up and went outside to find Jesse to see if he could find out what's going on. Bo went out to the barn and saw Jesse kneeled on the ground taking care of Maudine's hoof.

"Uncle Jesse?"

"What?"

"I got a question. Luke came inside and started telling me that I didn't do what I was asked to do. I thought I did everything I was told, but now I'm confused."

"What's there to be confused about? Not only did you disobey me, but you also neglected Maudine. Your grounded for a week. Now git to yer room and stay there until dinner."

"Yes sir." Bo said as he turned around and headed back inside. 'Man what the heck did I do that's got everyone steamed at me?' Bo thought as he walked into his room. Luke was lying on his bed reading a car magazine, his back towards the door. Bo went to say something to Luke but Luke began to speak first.

"You know Bo, there is never any trouble when your not here. I never get in trouble with Uncle Jesse, or Rosco when your gone somewhere."

"Look I'm sorry for whatever it was that I was supposed to have done. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"I don't want to hear it right now. So just leave me alone." Luke said as he went back to reading. Bo sat on his bed cross legged and began to think.

'Why the heck is everyone so mad at me for? I've done everything everyone's asked me to do today.' Bo eventually fell asleep lost in his thoughts of why everyone was mad at him for. The next thing Bo knew, he was getting hit in the face with a pillow.

"Get your lazy butt out of bed, it's time to eat." Luke said as he left the room. Bo sat up and at first thought he had been dreaming, but then remembered the day's events. Sighing, Bo got up and walked out of the room. When Bo walked into the kitchen, Luke passed him an angry glare. Bo took his spot next to Luke and bowed his head with his uncle and cousin as Jesse began to say grace. Dinner was unusually quiet that night, that is up until close to the end, when Bo was reaching for a biscuit, he accidentally hit Luke's glass with his arm. The glass, which was half full, tipped over and landed on Luke's lap. Luke jumped up and started yelling at Bo.

"Bo, you dang klutz! Can't you do anything right?"

"Luke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, honest."

"Just get out of my sight! We'd all be better off you weren't around, I swear I don't know how anyone can put up with you." What Luke said seemed to tear a hole in Bo's heart. Jesse was about to tell Luke that he'd best apologize to Bo, but before he could get out a single word, Bo started in.

"If ya'll don't want me around, then fine! I'll go and you won't have to worry about me. " Bo yelled as he turned and ran into his and Luke's room. While Jesse and Luke were cleaning up the dinner table and the milk mess, Bo was busy doing some packing.

'I'll leave tonight after everyone is asleep, and they won't need to worry about me ever again. I'll go find someone who'll accept me for who I am. Someone who won't care about me being a klutz and someone who won't yell at me for something I didn't know a thing about.' Bo thought to himself. After his single small bag was packed and hidden under his bed, Bo started to write a goodbye note.

About twenty minutes later Luke came in to change. Bo sat the entire time looking at the door, thinking about his plan. Luke turned to look at Bo, a part of him wanting desperately to apologize to Bo for snapping at him both times that day, and another part of him wanted Bo to learn from his mistakes. Luke noticed that Bo's gaze never left the door, it was as if he was waiting for someone to come in. After Luke was done changing, he got into his bed and tried to go to sleep.

About three hours later, Bo was certain that everyone would be asleep. Bo quietly stood up and got his bag out from under his bed and got the note from under his pillow. Creeping out of the bedroom as quietly as he could, Bo checked around to see if the coast was clear. After he was sure it was good to go, Bo made his way to the kitchen where he left the note on the table. Bo then slipped his boots on and quietly snuck out of the house. Once he was off the porch, Bo made a dash towards the woods.

About half way to the woods, Bo remembered that he would need money to eat with. Sitting his bag on the ground, Bo ran back to the house and quietly went back inside. Bo went straight to the spot where he kept his spare money that he had been saving to buy a car with once he turned eighteen and was able to own a car. Bo opened the tin and took all the money. Deciding that he would count it later, he put the lid back on the tin and replaced it in its rightful spot. Bo then went back out of the house as quietly as he had before.

Grabbing his bag and pocketing the money, Bo took off down the road. Not even looking back, not even giving his idea a second thought. Tears started falling as he ran as he remembered all the things Luke had said to him and how Jesse acted like he didn't care.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first chapter! Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**A/N: The idea for this story came from a song called If You Don't Want To Love Me, by Cowboy Troy. That's also where the title of the story came from.**


	2. The Phone Call

**Here's chapter 2!I would once again like to thank Elenhin for the beta work for this chapter. Now please enjoy and R&R at the end, thanks!**

* * *

"Mornin' Uncle Jesse." Luke said as he walked out of the bedroom and met his uncle, who was coming out of the bathroom. 

"Mornin' Luke." Jesse returned the greeting as he walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. Jesse noticed a piece of paper on the table that hadn't been there the day before. Picking it up Jesse opened it and started to read what was on the paper.

"Luke! Get in here and fast!" Luke was startled when Jesse yelled for him. Luke nearly ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"What's the matter Uncle Jesse?"

"Look." Luke took what Jesse was handing him and opened it and began reading the note.

_Dear Uncle Jesse and Luke, _

_I've decided to leave and find another place to live. I can understand that ya'll don't want me around, so instead of you worrying about me anymore, I've decided to go find someone else who'll accept me for who I am and not worry about my clumsiness and who'll let me explain my side of the story. You were right Luke, everyone would be better off if I wasn't around. You got your wish Luke. Hope your happy now that you won't have to worry about me anymore. So don't try to look for me, 'cause you won't find me, but you can look for me if you want. Ya'll never listen to me anyway. I'm not sure where I'll go, but I s'pose I'll know when I get there. _

_Bo _

Jesse and Luke both looked at the note. Tears started to fall from Jesse's eyes and he had to sit down.

"Why would he run off like that?" Luke asked.

"I don't know Luke."

"He knows that we love him, why would he say something like that and run off?"

"I don't know, but we got to go find him. I'll call Rosco and see if he's seen him, you go into town and ask around."

"Yes sir." Luke took off outside and jumped in the pickup. Jesse walked over to the CB and tried to get a hold of Rosco.

"Breaker, breaker. This is Jesse Duke calling Sheriff Rosco Coltrane. Ya'll got yer ears on? This is an emergency. Come back."

_"This is Sheriff Roscoooo P. Coltrane, what do you want Jesse?" _

"Rosco, it's Bo. I was wondering if you've seen any sign of him."

_"No, why is he missing?" _

"Yeah, we found a note this morning from him. Rosco, I think Bo ran away."

* * *

Bo was pulled out of his thoughts when heard someone shouting at him.

"Are you gonna stand here all day, or are you gonna buy something?" An angry store clerk asked.

"Oh, um, sorry. Yeah I'm gonna buy something." Bo said as he got a bottle of root beer, and some snacks and placed them on the counter. The clerk rang them up and told Bo the total. After paying what he owed that clerk and getting his change, Bo walked outside and sat on the ground under the store window. Bo had read the Hazzard Gazette two days after he had left, and there was no article to be seen about him missing. That had made his mind up completely that he wouldn't be going home. Bo was having a hard time deciding if he should call the farm and let them know he wasn't coming back ever again, or to not call them.

In truth, Bo didn't really mind sleeping outside at night. The stars and chirping crickets and croaking tree frogs were a big comfort to him at night. And then nights that there had been rain, Bo had slept under bridges, where the sound of the running water and the pouring rain soon made him fall asleep. After debating on whether or not to call the farm, Bo finally made up his mind. He would find a payphone and call the farm from there.

After finishing his snack, Bo stood up and started to look around for a payphone. After looking around for about fifteen minutes, Bo finally managed to find one. After seeing if it worked, Bo dug around in his pocket and pulled out fifty cents and deposited them in the coin slot. He then dialed the number to the farm and waited for an answer. After the third ring, someone finally answered the phone.

_"Hello Duke farm, Jesse Duke speaking." _Bo hesitated for a couple seconds before answering.

"Uncle Jesse. I got something I want to tell you."

_"Bo! Where in the world are you? We've been worried sick about you." _

"If you don't want to love me, then I'll find somebody else who will find another way to thrill, find another way to fill this loneliness. And if you really want to know me then I guess you better show me is it real or is it phony, just love me or leave me alone." Bo said into the receiver, tears filling his eyes.

_"Bo? Bo what are you talking about? Bo?" _

"I'm not coming home, at least not until you prove that ya'll love me and want me around." Before Jesse could answer, Bo hung up.

Jesse stood there trying to let what Bo had just told him sink in. Luke who had been outside doing chores, didn't hear who Jesse had been talking to, but saw the sad and confused look on his face.

"Who was that?" Luke asked.

"That was Bo. He said he ain't coming home."

"What? Did he say anything else?"

"The way I understood it, he thinks we don't love him, or want him around."

"That's absurd. I love Bo like a brother, why would he think such a thing?"

"I dunno, but I'm gonna see if Maybelle can trace where he called from. Maybe we can go there and see if we can't find him." Jesse said as he picked up the receiver. "Maybelle, I want you to trace a call from Bo for me, can you do that?"

_"Yes Sir Jesse, I'll trace it right away." _

"Thank you Maybelle."

_"Alright, I found where the call came from. It came from a payphone in Jackson County . That's all I was able to find out." _

"Thank ya Maybelle."

"What did she say?"

"She said that he was calling from Jackson County ."

"That's almost to the dang border. How did he get there so fast? There's no way he could've gotten there on foot in a week, not unless he's been going at night too, and hitch hiking."

"I don't know how he got there, but I know how he's getting back here. C'mon, we're taking a road trip." Jesse said as he put his old red cap on. Luke followed him outside and got in Jesse's old pickup truck.

* * *

**Well that's that, for now.I hope that Jesse and Luke get to Jakson County and find Bo before he decides to leave again. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**A/N: I'm not sure if Jakson County actually exists in Georgia, and if it does, I'm not sure where it is exactly. that was the only nameI could think of at the time, so bear with me on that.**


	3. Found At Long Last

**Here's chapter 3! Hope ya'll enjoy it. Please R&R! Thanks! I also want to thank Elenhin for the beta work for this chapter as well as the chapter(s) to come. so a BIG thanks to her! Now please enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse and Luke entered Jackson County around five o'clock that day. They had kept a sharp look out for Bo, but so far they had no luck.

"Uncle Jesse, do you think we'll find him?"

"We have to Luke. We can't stop until he's finally back home."

"Yeah, I just wish I knew why he left for."

"Well whatever his reason is, we'll know as soon as we find him." Jesse said as they continued their search for Bo. They soon were in the middle of town and were looking for a place to park so that they could look on foot.

Meanwhile, Bo was walking around town, when he saw an all too familiar truck parked next to the square.

"Oh man, how'd the heck did they find out I was here? I gotta get outta here, and fast before they see me." Bo said to himself as he turned around and headed back the way he had come, intent on getting out of town before he was spotted. Luke had been looking around the shops and other small businesses, but was having no luck. That was until he got a glimpse of blonde haired boy running towards the country part of the county. Convinced it was Bo, Luke took off after him.

"Bo! Bo wait up!" Luke called out. The boy turned to look at Luke and turned around again and ran faster. Luke was about to catch up to him, when the traffic lights, which were just starting to become popular, turned red. Luke knew he had to stop, or risk getting hit by a car. But to Luke's surprise, Bo ran right through the red light and across the street, and Luke watched in horror as his young cousin was almost hit by a speeding car. Bo wasn't even fazed by the near fatal collision, he just kept running and was soon out of sight.

"DAMN! He's gonna end up getting his fool self killed if he keeps that up." Luke said to himself as he quickly took off running down a side street in the same general direction that Bo had run.

Jesse had searched half the square, asking folks if they'd seen Bo. Jesse was about to go into a small convenience store to ask about Bo, when he heard some people talking.

"Hey did you hear? A young blonde boy was almost killed by a speeding car down on Chester Street. Seems he was being chased by an older dark haired boy." A young brunette boy said to an older black haired girl.

"No, is he alright?"

"As far as I know, the car didn't hit him. I heard that it didn't even faze him at all." The boy said. Jesse had heard enough, he knew right away who the kids were talking about. Going into the store, Jesse asked the store clerk for directions to Chester Street.

"Can you tell me how to get to Chester Street?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, you just go straight for about two blocks, then you turn left and Chester Street will be on your right."

"Thank ya kindly." Jesse said as he ran out of the store as fast as he could.

Bo had been running so fast, and for so long that he was quickly growing tired. Bo noticed that there was a forested area ahead and ran towards it, intent on hiding from Luke. Spying some tall bushes, Bo literally jumped right into them, ignoring the sharp thorns sticking out all over the steams as the thorns dug into his arms, legs, face, and body. It wasn't to long after Bo hid that Luke came around the corner. Luke stopped and looked around, panting and sweating from his long chase.

"Bo, Bo where are ya?" Luke called out hoping that Bo would answer. Bo watched Luke as he walked around, trying to find some clue as to where he was.

"Bo, c'mon. You gotta come home. Please, we miss you so much, all of Hazzard has been out looking for you, day and night. Even Boss Hogg, and Rosco have been helping to look for you." Luke felt tears start to build up in his eyes, not even bothering to wipe away the ones that managed to slip out of his eyes. Bo felt bad about making Luke cry, but he had already made his mind up that he wasn't going to go home. Slowly and as quietly as he could, Bo got out of the bush and took off at a dead run towards the thicker part of the woods. Luke saw Bo take off running, and was soon after him again.

"Bo, please stop! I wanna talk to you."

"Well I don't wanna talk to you, so just leave me alone." Bo said as he ran up a hill.

"Bo, I know you may not have believed me when I said that all of Hazzard, including Boss Hogg, and Rosco had been looking for you, but trust me, they have."

"I don't care, I've already made my mind up, and I'm not going back to Hazzard. Ya'll be better off if I wasn't there. You said so yerself."

"Bo, that's not true, I didn't mean what I said to you. I was just mad is all."

"I don't care, I'm not going back. You can't make me, and not anyone else for that matter." Bo said as he reached the top of the hill. Bo looked down at Luke and saw how close he was to the top. Bo needing to catch his breath, couldn't run away at the moment. Luke was quickly closing the gap between him and Bo. After finally catching his breath, Bo took off down the other side of the hill, which turned out to not be the best thing to do since the other side was rocky and steep. Bo half ran, half stumbled on the rocky ground, before loosing his balance all together. Bo slid and tumbled down the rest of the way, and landed with a thud at the bottom. Luke saw what happened and was terrified when Bo lay unmoving on the ground below him.

"Hold on Bo, I'm coming!" Luke yelled as he carefully made his way down the rocky side. When Luke was half way to the bottom, Bo started moving. He sat up and quickly touched a very sore spot on the side of his head. He pulled his fingers away to find them covered in a thin layer of warm sticky blood. Luke finally made it to the bottom of the hill, and crouched down next to Bo.

"Bo, are you alright?" Luke was surprised to see a small trail of blood making its way down the side of Bo's face. In fact Luke was surprised that Bo was even conscious.

"Just get away from me."

"Bo, please you gotta come back home. It's just not the same without you there. In fact it's really boring."

"I told you Luke, I'm not going back, and that's final." Bo said as he tried to stand up.

"Hold it Bo, your in no condition to be going anywhere on your own. C'mon, let's get you back to town and to a doctor. C'mon lets go." Bo who didn't feel like arguing right now, not with the pounding headache that was steadily growing worse with each passing minute, let Luke help him.

"Here, use this and apply pressure on that cut, it'll help slow down the bleeding." Luke said as he took out a handkerchief from his back pocket and handed it to Bo. Bo took the handkerchief and held it to the large cut on the side of his head. Bo went to stand up, but a sharp pain ripped through his knee, going up and down his leg, causing him to fall back down.

"Bo, you okay?"

"I dunno, I tried to stand up and got this real bad pain in my knee."

"You might've twisted it when you fell. Here, I'm gonna carry you up the hill." Luke bent down low enough that Bo could climb on his back so he could be carried up the hill. Bo winced at the pain the shot threw his leg as he leaned on Luke to get up enough to get on his back. Once Bo was set, Luke bent down enough to pick up Bo's bag. Luke then went to climb the hill, and found it hard to do with the extra weight on his back. After a few attempts, Luke managed at last to get to the top of the hill.

"Okay Bo, we're almost back to town, you just stay awake and keep that on yer head."

"Alright Luke." Luke started back towards town, glad that he found Bo, but worried about his health after that fall, and from the fact that Bo looked thinner then he did before he ran away from the farm. Luke knew that Bo probably hadn't eaten a good meal in over a week.

"Don't worry Bo, as soon as we get you checked out by a doctor, we'll go home, and Uncle Jesse will fix you a big dinner." Bo nodded his head not wanting to argue at the moment about not going home.

* * *

**Thats that. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Now if ya'll would direct your attention to that little purple button, and leave a review, that would be much obliged. **


End file.
